orbis_novusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruotan
オナホのプレイ！オナホとイナゴのブレンド！ヨガのCD出ーる！ うるさいわーい！おなにバイバイ！ (Onago no pulai! Onago to inago no bulend! Yoga no Shidi Deru! Urusaivai! Onanibhayabhaya!) - Asurapancha Mantra The Kingdom of Ruotan is a fictional country. It is located in the western hemisphere, at an archipelago on the turbulent seas between Baido and the continent of Daleskarnia. It is surrounded by its equally-eccentric neighbours of Tuksharan descent, and its more affluent rival, the kingdom of Pärmankjapoi, is southeast of it. Its capital is the wild city of Anapatrapya-Pura, or Ampatrja/Ampatsha-Pura. History Ruotan was founded during the Sixteenth Age by sixty-nine of the Tuksharan flying cities when it crashlanded on Dakkenvan Island, after its fleets retreated from their empire's defeat. Unlike its neighbours, the Kingdom of Ruotan sought diplomatic relations with the outside world, instead of helping them build up a new Tuksharan Empire. It almost met its end when the Pratighan Empire conquered it and enslaved the defenders, as its emperor Krodhakama sought more of its lutos fruit. His eventual death by overdose and his empire's infighting led to a revolt that restored the country. "Economy" The Ruotanese economy is supported by gambling, drink distilling, pirated media, (mostly intoxicated) brawling) agriculture, and fishing. Society Most Ruotanese are addicted to an intoxicating fruit known as the lutos. Also, most Ruotanese are bisexual: it is considered absolutely normal in Ruotanese culture to be attracted to both men and women. Instead of bowing the head and putting the hands together (the namaskar) like other Tuksharans do, Ruotanese greet each other by pointing their second fingers as though they were pistols, and saying "Pjo pjo!". Ruotanese people also love to make puns, no matter how poorly their words are, and they are known for their inability to sit properly. Yoga is also a popular sport in Ruotan, alongside soccer, grenade tossing, wrestling, and bazooka archery. In spite of their widespread drug addiction and their dynfunctional society, Ruotanese are renowned for their skill at astronomy. Religion Although Buddhism is the official religion of Ruotan, most Ruotanese have developed a neglectful attitude to the teachings of the Dharma. They focus more on fulfilling their desires and their addiction, rather than refining and freeing their souls from the torment and repetition of Samsara. The patron bodhisattva of Ruotan is Shri Lashvansh Lashkara, a fictional pilot from an Ardeschi television show from the Sixteenth Age. The Ruotanese honour and worship him, because during his life he was accused by his fanbase of having female and male lovers, and that he was very popular in his country. His birthday, July 28, is under the patronage of Mahavairocana, the Buddha of the True Nature, which seems to fit its snobbish bisexual population well in their constant celebration of themselves. Another popular saint in Ruotan is Asura-pancha, an irate young Ardeschi man whose rage against his lost video-games transformed him into a little four-armed god of rage and loss. He uses locusts and Yoga CDs as his weapons, and he has ended up as one of Shri Lashvansh's many male lovers. The local Vozonid minority worships the war goddess Sauska, whom heretics claimed to be having male and female consorts Trivia * Ruotan was created by a bored Porasonid artist as a generic example of a fictional country. As it was placed somewhere at the seas between Daleskarnia and Baido, its culture was assumed to be Tuksharan (Tocharian), descended from crashed flying cities. And to make it more "exotic", it was imagined as a nation mostly or entirely populated by bisexuals. Other authors and artists added more unsavory parts to make fun of Porashon's social issues. * Ruotan's flag is an unflattering tribute to Porashon's flag, because the latter resembles that of an ancient Ardeschi community of bisexuals. Due to its association with Porashon and Tukshara, "Ruotanese" became an insult towards people from both countries ** However, some people among them (especially bisexuals, their best friends, and lovers!) actively embrace the "Ruotanese" label, creating satirical subcultures to celebrate their maligned sexuality and fight back against bullying. When an angry teacher painted the Ruotanese flag with heretical colours, his students celebrated and threw a party in his honour, crowning him as their king. * Its bodhisattva, Shri Lashvansh Lashkara, is based on the fictional pilot Lance Mcclaine from "Voltron: Legendary Defender". While he is straight, a number of vocal fans like to imagine that he is bisexual, making him a popular character among bisexual fans. ** Shri Lashvansh's boss, Vairocana, was the patron bodhisattva of the year 2016, the same year when his show debuted. ** His mantra reads "Jan Lashvansh Rashkonija/Parkonija" ** The sanitised version of his myth in other countries has his consorts Allursha and Kalsharoi changed to his wife and his best friend respectively. He also suffers grief from the death of Kalsharoi in battle, but foreign versions add that it drove him to such insanity that his resulting ghost feeds on the souls, blood, and livers of bigots. See also * Gdjestrana, a placeholder country in Bujanski pop culture. * Bradistan, an Idiocracy from another planet discovered by the Sarmelonid Empire. * Eastern Enclaves (Gauvajut), one of two openly-LGBT/"deviant" nations during the Sixteenth Age. * Ioratin and Ajoltar, two gendered nations. * Shinnippori, another parodic country from another universe that Ruotan considers as a close♂ally. Category:Rabydosverse Category:Fictional Rabydosverse countries Category:Peculiar Rabydosverse countries